My Manager
by daraemondut
Summary: Aku tidak membutuhkan manager! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Cih! Apa itu manager? Hanya orang yang mengganggu hidupmu.. Super Junior and DBSK story... Official pair...


"Scandal apa lagi ini, Cho Kyuhyun?! Kau ingin membuat Super Junior malu, hah?!" Jaejoong membanting sebuah majalah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Matanya menyiratkan emosi besar. Ia menatap tajam pada pemuda yang kini sedang asik surving internet.

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong tadi. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong bisa semarah itu. Biasanya, laki-laki berparas cantik itu hanya akan menasehatinya panjang lebar –yang tentu saja diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya sebentar sebelum membalikkan badannya menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tuli, hyung. Sudahlah, duduk dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya merapikan blazer yang dikenakannya.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal mendengar nada santai dari Kyuhyun. Dengan setengah hati, ia duduk di sofa yang ada di backstage Super Junior. Matanya masih menyiratkan emosi yang besar. Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Apa namja itu ingin membunuhnya, eoh?

"Ceritakan." Hanya satu kata ambigu yang Kyuhyun keluarkan, membuat Jaejoong mendelik sebal kearahnya.

"Cih! Jangan berpura-pura lugu, Cho Kyuhyun! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau membuat scandal! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong setengah membentak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kemarahan Jaejoong. "Hyung mau aku menjawab yang sebenarnya atau kebohongan?"

Jaejoong kembali mendengus sebal. Beginilah akhirnya kalau dia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Evil-nya Super Junior itu pasti mengajaknya berkelit lidah. "Jangan main-main, Kyu. Aku ingin kau jawab sejujurnya. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyuhyun lugas.

Jaejoong kembali harus mendengus sebal. Jawaban macam apa itu? "Seriuslah, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku serius, hyung." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai. Satu tangannya mengambil majalah yang tadi dilempar Jaejoong. Matanya membaca sederet kalimat hangul dengan cetakan huruf tebal itu. Senyum meremehkan terlukis diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung percaya berita ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah itu.

"Bodoh. Lalu untuk apa aku bertanya padamu? Aku ingin memastikan." Jaejoong membuka jaket yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Ternyata berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun sanggup membuatnya berkeringat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kalau hyung percaya, berarti otak hyung setara dengan peliharaan Yesung hyung."

"Mwoya? Kau menyamakanku dengan kura-kura itu? Cih!"

"Kekeke~ kalau begitu, sudah jelas bukan? Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Hei, kau pikir itu jawaban? Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa? Membenarkan statement mereka dan membuat Super Junior kembali malu? Oh, terima kasih. Aku sudah lelah diomeli ajussi tua itu."

"Tapi jawabanmu kurang memuaskan. Hah… bagaimana kalau kita adakan press conference? Undang semua media untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Dan kau akan merusak jadwal promo kami? Bersiaplah terkena amukan si China Oleng."

"Aish! Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang akan malu? Aku juga!"

"Huh! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakkan, hyung. Kau seperti bukan Kim Jaejoong saja. Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal tidak seperti ini. Menyusahkan." Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya, semenjak Super Junior yang semakin terkenal, ia semakin susah mengontrol emosinya. Sial!

**OoOoO**

**My Manager**

**OoOoO**

**Super Junior and DBSK Fanfiction**

**OoOoO**

**Presented :: Kim Hyunri**

**OoOoO**

**Rated :: T**

**OoOoO**

"Teukkie hyung!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri manager Super Junior yang lain, Park Jungsoo –Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya dari PC tablet yang dipegangnya saat namanya dipanggil. Senyuman langsung terukir diwajahnya saat tahu bahwa artis asuhannyalah yang memanggil.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah sampai didepan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Aku? Menunggu Heenim. Wae?"

"Ah! Syukurlah." Desah Kyuhyun lega.

Leeteuk semakin menautkan alisnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah bersyukur? Apa yang patut disyukuri dari kalimatnya tadi?

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu, hyung." Kyuhyun merapihkan helai rambutnya yang acak-acakkan akibat berlari tadi.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mematikan PC tablet miliknya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Itu… bantu aku menyusun kembali jadwalku, hyung. Aku sedikit kewalahan menyusunnya."

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Itu lagi? Hah… sepertinya setan satu ini selalu membuat dirinya susah sendiri. "Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada Jae saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk, reflek Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Malas."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah Jae yang selalu menyusun jadwalmu?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. Ia mengambil sekaleng soft drink dari meja di depannya lalu membukanya.

"Aish! Aku malas. Hyung mau membantuku tidak?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang lain.

Leeteuk meneguk soft drinknya dan meraba dagunya, berpikir. "Hmm… bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah, hyung… jebal…" Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan memelas, membuat Leeteuk terkekeh geli.

"Makanya, kau ini harus segera mencari manager pribadi. Mana mungkin Jae ataupun aku mengurusi jadwal pribadimu terus."

Perkataan Leeteuk barusan sukses menghasilkan dengusan sebal dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak membalas perkataan Leeteuk. Kalaupun dibalas, angel merangkap iblis ini bisa semakin menggodanya.

Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun, mau tak mau membuat Leeteuk tersenyum tipis. Akan ia goda habis-habisan magnae satu ini. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak sumringah. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Leeteuk, tapi keburu dipotong oleh Leeteuk, "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun kembali keruh. Syarat? Cih! Angel satu ini pasti ingin menggodanya. Tak akan mempan!

"Hei, kau mau tidak?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Huh! Kau ini pelit sekali. Membantu begitu saja harus pakai syarat." Dengus Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Leteuk semakin gencar menggoda Kyuhyun. "Kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak, ya aku tidak akan membantu."

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel dan menatap Leeteuk jengah. "Oh, ayolah Park Jungsoo. Kalau kau tak ingin membantuku, itu tak masalah. Mungkin aku bisa minta bantuan managernya Shindong hyung."

"Kau ini selalu saja mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Padahal syarat dariku tidak berat loh," balas Leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan agendanya. Matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mempertimbangkan perkataannya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

'Gotcha!' batin Leeteuk girang. Sudah ia duga kalau Kyuhyun akan penasaran dengan tawarannya itu.

"Baiklah. Syaratnya, setelah aku membantumu, kau akan aku carikan manager pribadi dengan catatan kau harus turun langsung saat memilih mereka. Bagaimana?" tawar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Mwo? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut turun tangan? Lagipula, aku tidak meminta hyung mencarikan manager pribadi. Aku bisa menangani jadwalku sendiri," tolak Kyuhyun. Malas sekali dirinya kalau harus mempekerjakan manager. Tanpa manager pun dia bisa!

"Ya sudah. Kau urus saja jadwalmu itu. Katanya kau bisa menangani jadwalmu sendiri." Leeteuk tersenyum puas setelah mengembalikkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Rasakan itu Kyuhyun-ssi!

Mata Kyuhyun sontak terbelalak mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. Aish! Lalu siapa yang akan membantunya menyusun jadwalnya sebulan ini? "Ya! Leeteuk hyung… jangan bicara seperti itu. Siapa yang akan membantuku?"

"Jae..." Balas Leeteuk dengan nada santai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa sambil meminum kembali soft drinknya.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk saat ini, ia malas bertemu Jaejoong. "Andwae! Huh! Sepertinya percuma saja aku meminta bantuanmu. Syaratmu itu konyol sekali," Ujar Kyuhyun tajam dan segera meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri.

"Kekeke~ kita lihat siapa yang akan menyerah nanti," gumam Leeteuk sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sepertinya otak evil Leeteuk sedang bekerja. Persiapkan dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Angel merangkap evil bernama Park Jungsoo akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan. Kekeke~

**~S.J.&.D.B.S.K~**

Dua hari berlalu setelah percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk, membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Wajahnya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Ia menatap nanar pada secarik kertas berukuran A4 yang sudah lusuh dalam genggamannya. Ia berdiri di pojok ruang ganti dengan raut wajah yang kusut. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kearah Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk dengan anak-anak Super Junior yang lain.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan tampil di acara SBS Inkigayo. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun masih mempunyai banyak jadwal yang belum dikonfirmasinya secara pasti karena jadwal itu sendiri belum disusunnya dengan benar.

Kepala Kyuhyun serasa mau pecah jika terus memikirkan egonya yang terlampau tinggi itu untuk meminta bantuan dari Jaejoong. Terlebih, jika ia harus menerima syarat konyol yang paling dibencinya dari Leeteuk.

Namun, mengingat akhir-akhir ini kantung matanya semakin mengerikan –siapa sangka, menyusun jadwal bodoh itu dapat membuatnya tidak dapat tidur nyenyak- memaksanya untuk sedikit mengalah dan menerima tawaran itu. Jika dipikirkan lagi, syarat Leeteuk itu tidak terlalu berat.

"Ehem…" Kyuhyun sengaja terbatuk pelan. Tubuh kurusnya tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Leeteuk yang kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya di depan cermin.

"Aku sibuk," komentar Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin. Ia tak menyadari raut wajah sang artis yang semakin kusut.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan seakan merajuk pada Leeteuk.

"Apa?" Tanya Leeteuk tak peduli. Tapi Kyuhyun bersumpah, bahwa ia melihat seringai tipis diwajah Leeteuk.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Ia tak akan menyerah sampai Leeteuk memperhatiknnya.

"Apa sih?" seru Leeteuk –sedikit- kesal sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Ternyata sangat menyebalkan mendengar rengekkan manja dari Kyuhyun.

"I…itu…" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun gugup. Ini diluar perkiraan! Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa dirinya harus gugup disaat seperti ini sih?

"Bicara yang jelas, Kyuhyun-ah." Geram Leeteuk gemas. Bagaimana tidak? tampang gugup seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu sungguh lucu.

"Eung…" Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai dari mana. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meremas kertas jadwal bodoh itu.

Leeteuk menyeringai dalam hati. Dari sikap Kyuhyun saja ia sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau namja yang mengaku tampan itu ingin meminta bantuannya. Matanya melirik kertas lusuh yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tahu kertas apa itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk yang masih berpura-pura tidak mengerti keadaan.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Demi seluruh game yang ia miliki, belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini –jika kita melupakan bagaimana gugupnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat pertama kali debut bersama Super Junior.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik aku membantu Heenim." Leeteuk berdiri perlahan sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Kyuhyun segera bicara.

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk barusan, otak Kyuhyun segera berpikir cepat. Ia melirik sekali lagi kearah jadwalnya, lalu menutup mata sesaat. "Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu, hyung."

Leeteuk menyeringai mendengarnya. Sudah ia duga kalau Kyuhyun akan kalah darinya. Dengan wajah dibuat sebingung mungkin, Leeteuk kembali duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Tawaran? Tawaran apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah –pura-pura- polosnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Park Jungsoo."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Balas Leeteuk mengalah. Kasihan juga dirinya melihat wajah keruh Kyuhyun.

"Hanya itu saja 'kan syarat darimu?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku menambah syaratnya, tak masalah."

"Huh? Kau gila? Menerima tawaranmu saja sudah membuatku pusing."

"Hahaha… arasseo. Jadi?"

"Hah… baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu dan kau harus segera membantuku menyusun jadwal bodoh ini."

"Itu masalah mudah. So, deal?"

"Deal? Kau pikir aku sedang menjual hartaku? Tidak usah."

"Ya sudah, aku batal membantumu."

"Aish! Arasseo! Deal!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya dengan tidak ikhlas. Huh! Dasar angel sialan!

Leeteuk menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan riang. Akhirnya, rencananya berhasil juga. Ya, meskipun harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Cho Kyuhyun dengan sejuta egonya, toh hasilnya juga demi kebaikkan namja itu nantinya.

**~S.J.&.D.B.S.K~**

Henry kembali melihat jam tangannya gusar. Matanya menatap gelisah pada segerombolan gadis-gadis didepan sana yang menatapnya curiga. Berulang kali juga ia merapihkan penyamarannya. Mulai dari topi, jaket, kacamata, sampai masker yang kini bertengger manis didepan hidungnya.

Sungguh, Henry benci sekali menunggu. Terlebih, kalau menunggunya harus ditempat umum seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi karena mendapatkan tatapan lapar dari gadis-gadis yang melihatnya.

"Lama sekali dia datangnya! Awas saja kau nanti!" Henry sibuk bermonolog ria sambil memperhatikan jamnya tanpa menyadari sebuah taksi yang mendekat kearahnya.

'TIN TIN!'

Henry melihat sebuah taksi dengan warna putih kini berada di depannya. Dengan segera ia memasuki taksi itu. Tak lupa membanting pintunya hingga mendapat bentakan dari sang supir.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan!"

Henry tak menggubris bentakan supir taksi itu. "Sudahlah! Cepat jalan!" seru Henry dengan nada tinggi.

Seruan Henry itu hanya mendapat respon gelengan kepala dari sang supir. Mau tak mau ia harus segera menjalankan taksinya. Atau kalau tidak, penumpangnya itu akan berteriak padanya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya sang supir.

Henry tak menjawab. Ia masih kesal dengan keterlambatan orang ini. Kenapa dengan santainya dia bertanya kemana tujuan mereka?

"Aku tau kau marah. Mianhae… tadi aku habis mengantarkan penumpang ke daerah yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Jeongmal mianhaeyo…" supir taksi itu menepikan mobilnya dan membalik badannya agar bisa melihat raut wajah Henry.

Henry tetap tak menggubris perkataan sang supir. Dengan malas, ia lemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela taksi.

Supir taksi itu tahu kalau Henry benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat kesal. Tapi jangan salahkan juga dirinya yang harus mengantarkan penumpang ke daerah sejauh itu. Akibatnya, ia jadi terlambat datang untuk menjemput Henry.

"Henly-yah…" lirih sang supir. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang.

Henry melihat melalui ekor matanya. Wajah sang supir benar-benar menggemaskan. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam, membuat Henry tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan bertampang begitu. Aku tidak marah." Henry merubah posisi duduknya dan menatap supir taksi yang ternyata telah dikenalnya sejak lama.

"Jinjjaro? Tapi kenapa tampangmu masih kusut begitu, Mochi? Mana senyumanmu itu?" kini sang supir malah menggoda Henry. Dengan secepat kilat, ia mecubit pipi tembam Henry.

"Hyung!" pekik Henry kaget karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe… habis kau menggemaskan, Henly-yah."

Henry hanya merengut sebal. Apa-apaan orang ini? Bukankah dia yang paling menggemaskan? Ck!

"Mianhae ne?"

"Arasseo, Minnie hyung. Sudahlah kau kembali pada setirmu itu. Aku sudah hampir terlambat datang ke MBC." Henry segera mengingatkan 'Minnie hyung'nya. Gawat kalau ia benar-benar telat datang ke MBC. Entah makian apalagi yang akan ia dapatkan dari Heechul.

"Baiklah Mochi. Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan segera mengantarkanmu~"

Henry tergelak mendengar guyonan hyungnya itu. Kekuatan bulan katanya? Hahahaha…

**~S.J.&.D.B.S.K~**

Kyuhyun keluar dari van yang mengantarkan beberapa member Super Junior ke stasiun TV MBC. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malas untuk saat ini. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Heechul, sudah pasti Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdiam diri di dorm dan berkencan dengan 'kekasih'nya. Shit! Kenapa variety show itu harus ada sih?

"Jangan bertampang seperti itu, Kyu. Kau ingin dimarahi Heechul hyung lagi?" Eunhyuk memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja setia dengan wajah cemberutnya. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun dipaksa oleh Heechul –manager mereka yang lain- untuk mengikuti variety show Super Junior bersama sebuah girl band bernama Wonder Girls. Eunhyuk tahu betapa malasnya Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan member sebuah girl band. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tetap harus professional 'kan?

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan tampangmu itu, hah?"

Ups! Baru saja Eunhyuk membatin agar Heechul tidak melihat tampang Kyuhyun, ternyata laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah cantik bak seorang wanita itu kini sudah melihat tampang Kyuhyun dan menghampiri mereka. Gawat! Sebaiknya kau segera menghindar, Eunhyuk-ah…

"Rubah segera tampangmu itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul kini sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan aura tak bersahabat dari Heechul. Perlahan, Eunhyuk pun mundur teratur. Tapi–

"Dan kau, Lee Hyukjae, kemana Mochi jelek itu, hah? Aku 'kan sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menghubunginya!" Benar 'kan, Eunhyuk-ah… kau masuk mulut singa sekarang.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih saja berwajah masam. Oh, ayolah! Siapapun! Tolong Eunhyuk sekarang!

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan bentakan Heechul. Ia masih saja menggerutu dalam hati tentang 'ketidak-berdayaannya' menghadapi namja macam Heechul. Andai saja ia tadi mampu membalikkan perkataan Heechul di dorm, bisa dipastikan kini dirinya tengah menikmati kencan buta bersama para 'kekasih'nya itu. Poor Kyuhyun…

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Emosinya masih di puncak tatkala magnae Super Junior itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Dan Heechul bersumpah akan menghabisi pipi tembam namja itu saat dia sudah sampai nanti.

"I…itu…" suara Eunhyuk benar-benar terdengar gugup sekarang. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Memilih kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan pada Heechul yang sedang marah benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Itu apa? Kalau bicara yang benar!" bentak Heechul saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar akan menguliti Henry Lau!

Seketika Eunhyuk langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar takut kalau Heechul sedang marah seperti saat ini.

"Annyeong! Haah… haah… mian aku terlambat…"

Suara itu! Sungguh suara itu merupakan keberuntungan untuk Eunhyuk. Akhirnya… namja berpipi tembam itu datang juga. Eunhyuk mengelus dadanya lega.

Heechul segera membalik tubuhnya dan memasang wajah murkanya saat orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya datang. Aura kemurkaan menguar dengan jelas dari tubuh Heechul. Dengan langkah pasti, Heechul menghampiri Henry. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menarik pipi tembam itu dan membuat pemiliknya menangis. Oh… sepertinya Kim Heechul akan berubah menjadi iblis sebentar lagi.

Henry yang tak menyadari ancaman bahaya tengah mengintainya, malah sibuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghapus keringat didahinya. Hei, Henry Lau! Sadarlah! Seorang iblis kini tengah berjalan kearahmu!

"Kemana saja kau, Mochi jelek?"

Ups! Henry langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap horor Hecchul yang kini tengah tersenyum manis. Henry tahu apa arti senyuman itu. Tuhan… selamatkan Henly-yah…

"Mi-mian hyung… ta-tadi aku menunggu taksi yang biasa mengantarku…"

Belum sempat Henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Heechul langsung menginterupsinya. "Alasan itu lagi? Sudah berapa kali kau beralasan seperti itu, hah? Kau tahu, aku sudah pusing menghadapi setan satu itu saat di dorm tadi, dan kau malah menambah pusingku dengan datang terlambat? Kemana managermu, hah?"

Kyuhyun sontak menatap tak suka saat Heechul membawa-bawa masalah di dorm tadi. Cih! Andai bocah Kanada itu datang tepat waktu, sudah pasti Heechul tak akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah tadi. Dasar bocah sialan!

Sedangkan Henry langsung menundukkan wajahnya menerima makian Heechul. Ia tahu, kali ini kesalahannya sudah fatal. Tapi ia juga tak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya. Keterlambatannya memang bermula pada 'Minnie hyung' tersayangnya. Andai saja hyungnya itu datang tepat waktu, ia pasti tidak akan di maki-maki seperti ini.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan mentolerir keterlambatanmu, Mochi. Mulai hari ini, kau akan ikut dalam rombongan Super Junior. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar alasan konyolmu untuk menghindari perintahku. Kalau kau tak mau, silahkan bicara dengan Big Boss. Arachi?" dengan nada tegas, Heechul mengakhiri ancamannya. Tak lupa ia juga menebar aura intimidasi yang kuat agar Henry tak menolak perintahnya.

Henry langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar 'vonis' dari Heechul. Matanya langsung mendelik protes. Aish! Harus berapa banyak ia menjelaskan pada Heechul bahwa ia tak nyaman kalau ikut bersama rombongan Super Junior!

"No excuse. Untuk kali ini, aku ingin egois, Henly-yah." Dan setelah mengatakan kata mutlak itu, Heechul meninggalkan ketiga namja itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran.

Henry langsung tertunduk lemas. Hilang sudah waktunya untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan 'Minnie hyung'nya. Padahal, hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agar ia tak putus komunikasi dengan hyung-nya itu. Bukan, Henry bukannya tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel hyung-nya itu. Hanya saja semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di dunia entertaint, ia merasa waktunya bersama dengan hyung-nya itu jadi sedikit. Henry hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Mungkin ia akan menelepon hyung-nya itu nanti.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia sibuk merutuki keputusan mutlak Heechul. Cih! Kalau saja bocah Kanada itu tidak ada, sudah pasti dia-lah yang akan di manja juga di sayang oleh para hyungdeul-nya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun masih memiliki rasa tidak suka terhadap Henry.

Dan sepertinya kita melupakan 'Dancing Machine'nya Super Junior. Loh? Kemanakah namja itu? Aish! Lupakan sajalah.

**~S.J.&.D.B.S.K~**

"Hah…" dengan langkah berat, Sungmin memasuki apartemennya. Dinyalakannya lampu apartemennya itu dan dengan segera ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Tangannya memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut pusing. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah seharian mengantarkan para penumpang kesegala penjuru daerah. Belum lagi, ia sempat membuat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu marah. Kenapa hidupnya jadi serumit ini?

Sungmin tetap pada posisinya dengan satu tangan memijit pelan pelipisnya. Sesekali terdengar desah nafas lelah dari bibirnya. Sudah hampir satu tahun ia menjalani profesi sebagai supir taksi, kenapa tubuhnya masih belum bisa diajak kompromi? Sedikit saja kelelahan, Sungmin pasti langsung merasa pusing. Entahlah penyakit apa yang selalu menganggunya itu, membuatnya mau tak mau harus istirahat satu hari penuh untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Kalau sudah begini, Sungmin merasa bersalah pada atasannya yang terlalu baik itu.

Sungmin mencoba merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing kali ini. Ia lepaskan seragam supir taksi yang sedari tadi masih melekat pada tubuhnya, menyisakan sebuah kaus tipis yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Masa bodohlah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Yang penting sakit dikepalanya harus segera hilang.

Perlahan, Sungmin mulai menutup matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan segala kepenatan yang telah dialaminya seharian ini. Tapi saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, bayangan wajah cemberut dongsaeng-nya tadi kembali terlintas. Tak ayal sebuah senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya. Ia masih ingat betapa menggemaskannya wajah itu saat cemberut. Ckck… istirahatlah, Sungmin-ah…

"Kekeke~ ternyata kau tidak berubah ya, Mochi…" desah Sungmin. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana rona bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah anak itu.

'Hyung! Aku diterima! Aku lolos audisi!'

Sungmin kembali terkekeh geli saat ingat teriakkan itu. Teriakkan yang menghasilkan decakan sebal dari Sungjin dan juga cibiran dari ayahnya. Sedangkan ibunya, hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah anak itu.

'Hyung! Kau tau, aku akan bergabung dengan Super Junior! Oh, kau tau 'kan, kalau aku sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka! Ya Tuhan… ternyata impianku terkabul! Terima kasih Tuhan!'

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terkekeh geli mengingatnya. Sebuah ucapan penuh akan rasa terima kasih terlontar begitu saja dari bibir bocah itu. Sungmin sangat tahu seberapa keras perjuangan anak itu untuk mengejar cita-citanya.

'Hyung… ternyata menjadi artis itu melelahkan ya? Ugh! Badanku pegal semua…'

Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum kala ia mengingat kata-kata itu. Ya, itulah konsekuensi menjadi artis besar. Tubuhmu akan diforsir untuk terus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dirimu adalah bintang.

'Hiks… Hyu-hyung… dia membenciku… dia membenciku…'

Dan saat ingatan Sungmin sampai pada kata-kata itu, tidak ada lagi senyuman dibibirnya. Wajahnya berubah seiring dengan terulangnya kembali kata-kata itu dikepalanya. Sungguh, baru kali itu dia melihat dongsaeng yang paling disayanginya menangis sesedih itu. Ia sangat tahu siapa sosok panutan bocah itu saat dirinya ingin menjadi entertaint. Namun sayangnya, sang panutan malah membenci dongsaeng-nya. Entah harus berekspresi seperti apalagi dirinya saat melihat mata sembab bocah Kanada itu beberapa waktu silam.

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Bocah ingusan yang berasal dari Kanada itu sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya sendiri. Bocah yang sudah sekian lama menemaninya bermain bersama Sungjin. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat anak itu menangis sesedih itu. Hanya karena sang panutan membencinya, anak itu jadi sakit selama beberapa hari. Entah kenapa Sungmin ingin sekali menghajar wajah orang itu.

'Bagaimanapun… aku akan tetap menyayanginya, hyung. Dia idolaku. Dia panutanku. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk mengambil hatinya. Hyung tak perlu khawatir ya? Aku sayang padanya, hyung… sangat…'

Tiba-tiba saja cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Kata-kata itu… hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu menahan emosi Sungmin dan kembali menatap miris bocah itu. Sungmin hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh. Ia tak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah anak itu. Cukup menjadi sandaran bagi bocah itu kalau ia kembali down.

"Hwaiting, Henly-yah… kau pasti bisa…" lirih Sungmin pada keheningan apartemennya. Ya, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar dongsaeng-nya itu bisa meluluhkan hati sang idola.

Sungmin kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat memburu. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menghilangkan keringat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dahinya. Sepanas itukah apartemennya?

'TING…TONG…'

'Shit!' Sungmin merutuk pelan dalam hati saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sungguh, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

'TING…TONG…'

Oke, kali ini Sungmin mengalah pada egonya dan memaksa kakinya membuka pintu apartemen. Dengan langkah sedikit dipaksakan, Sungmin melihat intercom yang terpasang di sisi pintu apartemennya.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Sungmin malas-malasan.

"Ck! Cepat buka pintunya hyung!"

Sontak saja mata Sungmin membulat saat mendengar jawaban sang tamu. Aish! Untuk apa bocah ini datang ke apartemennya?

"Hyung! Cepat buka!"

Dan dengan terpaksa Sungmin membuka pintu apartemennya. Dua orang namja kini berada didepannya. Yang satu sih Sungmin kenal –sangat- jelas. Tapi yang satunya? Nugu?

"Kujelaskan didalam." Tanpa permisi, namja yang dikenal Sungmin itu segera masuk kedalam apartemen Sungmin sambil menarik tangan namja lainnya.

Kening Sungmin berkerut tidak suka dengan kelakuan dongsaeng-nya itu. "Ya! Sungjin-ah! Hormatilah hyungmu ini!"

Lee Sungjin –Sungjin menatap Sungmin sekilas sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak lama ia mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Kini ia menatap sahabatnya. "Mau minum apa?"

Namja satu lagi yang ternyata sahabat Sungjin menatap ngeri wajah Sungmin. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Ehm… anything…" ia menjawab takut-takut.

"Oke. Dua gelas coklat hangat." Putus Sungjin sepihak tanpa menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Sungmin dan berjalan menuju dapur apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih berada didepan pintu apartemen hanya menatap tajam dongsaeng-nya satu itu. Dengan kasar, ia menutup pintu apartemennya itu, membuat seorang namja yang tengah terduduk takut jadi semakin takut.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sungmin segera menghampiri Sungjin yang kini berada di dapur. Ia melirik sekilas pada sahabat Sungjin dan memberikan senyuman mengerikan pada namja itu. Ia akan membuat adiknya itu menyesali tingkah tidak sopannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sungmin to the point saat dirinya sudah berada di dapur.

Sungjin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dan menatap sejenak hyung-nya. Ia menghela nafas melihat ekspresi hyung-nya. "Kuceritakan nanti. Kau ingin minum apa?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas kalau sudah begini. Siapa yang tuan rumah sebenarnya? Sudahlah lupakan. Lagipula rasa pusingnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Hah… kedatangan Sungjin benar-benar sudah seperti obat saja ya?

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

A/N : annyeong ^^ saya datang lagi membawa sebuah cerita baru… berseri… kkkk~ saya harap, cerita saya yang ini gak dihapus lagi ya sama pihak ffn -3- drop seketika waktu tau salah satu ff saya dihapus… hiksseu… tapi gapapa, karena saya ada cerita yang lain… kkk~ semoga kalian suka cerita ini…

Anyway, gak mau banyak ngomong lagi. Saya cuma mau bilang, **Mind to Review**? ^^


End file.
